


At First Glance

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [61]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), First Meeting, Kinda Hopeful Ending, M/M, angsty bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Just a bit of the boys...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	At First Glance

At first glance, they both acknowledged something was familiar, without knowing exactly why, or what, they had expected the other. Something about the eyes, perhaps, the quirky lift of an eyebrow? Or the weary growl of impatience? They had been here, (or was it there?) before. Neither could quite recall, maybe, if they'd had more time, a day, or just a few more hours, they might have remembered.

However.

In this singular stream of time, they only knew one thing for certain, it fell upon their rather worn and all too human shoulders to hold the fragile, yet stubbornly eternal universe together.

"You're okay," the gentle voice whispered as strong arms pulled him back to reality.

"I saw..." He had seen far too much and too little, but enough to know, given just a bit more time, he would give everything up for the man who stood before him now, the one who asked the only question he could ask:

"Do we win?"

"Yes," he answered, even as they both knew he was lying. There was nothing else to be done, but carry on, and hope that maybe for once, love would be enough.


End file.
